dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brass Dragon
The is a metallic dragon. Although weaker than many other varieties of dragonkind, brass dragons are still powerful creatures by any measure. They have a strong mercenary streak and often agree to serve as guardians or battle champions for anyone willing to pay suitably well. Lairs and Terrain Brass dragons crave sunlight and dry heat, so naturally they prefer deserts, arid savannahs, and similar areas. They spend hours lying on sunning rocks high above the desert floor. Brass dragons also live in lands where hot, dry conditions are seasonal-for example, a temperate forest that sees little rainfall in the summertime. Brass dragons residing in sllch lands either migrate to warmer climes or retreat to subterranean lairs during the cool, rainy months. Brass dragons make their lairs in rocky caves atop mesas, steep hills, or the walls of inaccessible canyons-preferably facing east, so they can enjoy the morning sun. Typically, an intruder can access the lair only by scrambling or climbing up a long, exposed, barren slope that offers the dragon plenty of opportunity to spot the visitor's approach. Favored Treasure Although they value all precious items, brass dragons are especially fond of handcrafted work in materials such as bone, wood, stone, or fabric (particularly weaving). Diet Brass dragons typically hunt on the wing and prefer to eat mountain goats, sheep, antelope, and other such creatures. Only the most evil of brass dragons would choose to devour an intelligent creature, but a brass isn't above helping itself to a traveler's mount and leaving him or her stranded on foot. Well adapted for desert life, brass dragons can survive on almost no water. Physical Characteristics A prominent head crest shaped like a plowshare distinguishes brass dragons from other varieties. Young brass dragons are a dull, mottled brown. As they age, their color becomes more brassy, taking on a warm luster. They have a faintly acrid odor reminiscent of hot, oiled metal. Personality and Motivations Placid and curious, brass dragons are among the most talkative of dragons and are slow to anger. Even in battle, brass dragons are rarely cruel or vengeful, and they frequently allow beaten enemies to retreat. However, they are still dragons—conceited, proud, touchy creatures. Like other dragons, brass dragons take offense at rude or disrespectful behavior. However, when other dragons might lash out in anger, brass dragons are more likely to break off a conversation and leave. Anyone foolish enough to persist in the face of such a clear warning sign deserves whatever he or she gets. Shameless mercenaries, brass dragons readily strike deals to fight in exchange for rich rewards. The better ones rigorously fulfill their bargains, but less honorable members ofthe race are lazy and dishonest and have a nasty habit of breaking inconvenient deals if something better comes along. Pure self-interest governs most brass dragons, and they never take sides without first asking, "What's in this for me?" Relations with other Creatures Brass dragons associate with desert-dwelling humanoids—usually dragonborn, humans, or gnolls. Older, more powerful dragons strike alliances with azers, fire giants, or efreets. Brass dragons make many acquaintances, ranging from other intelligent monsters such as sphinxes or nagas to notable humanoid princes, wizards, or bards. Evil brass dragons create networks of minions and informants instead. Either way, a brass dragon is exceptionally well informed about events in nearby territory. Brass dragons strongly dislike brown dragons, since they prefer the same environments and compete for territory and influence. Category:Dragon Category:Metallic Dragon